we are the CHAMPIONS
by jilly4ever
Summary: The boys are pulling off the biggest prank of their life's and James gets a bit distracted. Jilly fluff.


This is how we are going to pull off the prank of all pranks. The idea of all ideas, when we pull this off we will be written down in historical books all over the magical world, even muggles will right about us in there absurd history books. We will have a huge memoir statue in the bottom the 3rd corridor stating that this was the place that it all was pulled out with our names engraved on.. what wormtail!" Sirius was going on and on thank Merlin Peter interrupted his "big speech" because he really was going on and on. "Err sorry Pad but ehm Evans is patrolling the 4th floor and she's heading straight for us" Peter stuttered out, out of the four of them he was always the quieter of them, always nervous about getting caught,which made him the lookout for all the bigger pranks and ever since the McGonagal episode Peter made sure to keep the map under his noise at all times. "Uh always missgoodygoblin coming to rat us out, okay, Mooney go tell her, actually prongs go do the procedures with her okay," and with a quick wink from Sirius and checking the map for her bearings, he ducked out from under the invisibility cloak and headed up to the 4th floor, fiddling with his hair all the way up. When he caught sight of herhis a stomach done back flips. She looked so beautiful at night, her golden hair shone like liquid gold and her green eyes grew wide with sending him approach her for the 1st time in over three weeks, that was the plan go after, ignore befriend and then a romantic song, Sirius had it all planned out because this year, was the year he was going to get her.

Potter out for a midnight stroll I see, you better have a good reason or I'l put you into detention for three weeks and take that spare wond from you." She gave him the dirtiest look he had seen many times before, but he was prepared. He handed her a piece of parchment stating that he was helping do the rounds over Christmas holidays as there were so many prefects out on holidays. She read it her eyes wondering over the top of the parchment to look at him, then handing him back the note she turned stiffly around and took his hand leading him up two flights of stairs and into the sixth floor corridor. Turning back round to face him , she brought her hand up to his face and slapped him hard. surprised he stepped back one hand on the place she slapped him. "what in Merlin Evans!?" She gave his a sheepish grin for half a second then stared straight in the eye, giving the feeling that she was boring into his soul, "What ever your up to Potter, whatever plan you and black has planned out its not going to work. I'm not some blonde bimbo that thinks that you are gorgeous with your just off a broomstick hair and your toned muscles. I'm not going to be swooned by that half grin your giving me or those deep eyes." Her lecture had startedin a loud shout but ended in a small whisper. So he leaned in so close to her he could smell her honey perfume and whispered into her ear "But you know I'l never give up" so quietly she sputtered out a laugh. Knowing if he stayed any longer she'd curse him, he turned to go. Suddenly a hand reached out to his and spun him around, leaving him speechless. She stepped closer to him closing the already small gap and reached for his messed black hair. James took the hint and leaned down to her, her lips reaching for his. Short and sweet making her want more he tried to think but his mind whirled with other thoughts. Her strawberry tasting lips and the pull of her hands in his hair was the only thing telling him it wasn't a dream. He pulled back just far enough to see her face, her cheeks growing red, that crooked smile crossing her lips as he gave her a sheepish smile. "Don't get used to that potter" back in her cross voice but a hint of playfulness this time. "Oh but you started it Evans" As he leaned in with a parting kiss. letting go of her, she strutted down the corridor, turning the corner with a flick of her hair. James's mind started to kick in. "Hey Evans! Wait!" As he ran to catch up with her,when he reached her she never stopped but simply slowed a tad. "err so Lily Hogsmead, tomorrow?" she turned towards him kissed his cheek and said "threebroomsticks, one sharp." Then she descended the stairs going up.

In a happy daze he headed for the common room. Meeting no-one as staff was low because of the holidays. Reaching the command room he heard the low voices, saying the password and walking in he was meet by a excited looking Sirius. "WE DONE IT! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Remus came next with a grin spreading from ear to ear and a proud looking Peter. They discussed how the pixels done there job beautifully and how excited they flet when an unsuspecting Mr Fitch came racing round the corner to be lifted 10 feet into the air by Cornish pixies As the talk slowly died they they trudged up the stairs to there beds, James said quietly " oh I can't go with yous to hogsmead". The grumbling started and an unhappy Mooney called out "you better have a good reason", James gave a big sigh and said " I have to go on a date with Lily!" The dorm exploded with cheers and a defining "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" could be heard from the dungeons.


End file.
